


The Man Who Loved Too Much

by cas_loves_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, Kinda?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, prompts, spn s10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_loves_dean/pseuds/cas_loves_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely anon who sent me this prompt: <br/>"Dean talking in his sleep and says Cas's name so Cas comes, thinking he's praying or something, but he overhears Dean saying he loves him."</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the fluffiness! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Loved Too Much

Castiel is outside his vessel’s house when it happens. 

The only thing Castiel can compare it to is an incessant tugging within him, like something inside of him is specially atoned to the voice of Dean Winchester. Other prayers, like those of Sam, for instance, are different. He can’t exactly explain it, but it’s just different. 

Claire and Amelia Novak are setting the table in the house that used to belong to Jimmy, and the image sears through Castiel painfully as he stares through the frostbitten window. He ripped apart this family—he did—and Castiel always knew that, but Hannah has shed a different light on the thought. This, what he’s done, is evil. He will never forgive himself, he knows this now. 

It takes the prayer of a certain hunter to tear him away from his melancholy. Dean is saying his name, but it’s faint, like a whisper. He can hear it calling to him from somewhere far away. He pins down the location of the whisper, and his steadfast wings take him there with one flap. Castiel finds himself in a ramshackle motel in rural Minnesota, and he wonders why Dean would call him there. He hears the harsh wind hit the flimsy walls of the motel as a snowstorm brews outside. 

The weary hunter is lying on a bed, his brother sprawled across the one beside him. Dean mutters something unintelligible, and Cas’s eyebrows furrow. Why had his grace alerted him of Dean’s need for him if he wasn’t even conscious? The next thing Dean mumbles answers that question, “Cas…” 

The gentle lull of sleep slurs the word, but Cas knows it’s his name. Dean is talking in his sleep.

The angel smiles, and it’s broken and barely pieced together, but it’s a smile. His vessel’s heart, long dead in his chest, starts up a phantom beat. Within a second, Cas has moved closer to his sleeping friend, hand reaching out beyond his control to caress his freckled skin. Dean twitches, his pert nose scrunching up delicately. Castiel always knew Dean’s body was physically attractive—he’s the one who sewed him back together after his sentence in hell. It was always a fact to him, a point among the list of things he knew for certain. Dean is handsome, I’m an angel, Metatron has my grace…

He’s just about to leave, smile still faint on his face when he hears something else. 

“Cas…love you..” 

He’s frozen, standing above Dean’s bed as he processes what this man has just uttered in his sleep. Dean could’ve meant someone else, he tells himself. Of course Dean didn’t love him back. It was Castiel’s job to love Dean, and it wasn’t required of Dean to return the favor. He’s sleeping; he doesn’t know what he’s saying, the self-respecting part of him hisses. Then, Dean mumbles the same endearment again, and all doubt is obliterated.

Castiel has only experienced paternal love—this new territory is foreign and shaky for Castiel. He has always been the one who loved too much, and expected nothing in return. This new knowledge, it’s frightening and exciting all at the same time. Dean loves him….he tries to tell himself that it doesn’t matter, that he hadn’t hoped with every fiber of his being that Dean felt the same…

He shouldn’t—he knows he shouldn’t—but he’s sitting down next to Dean, and reaching out to touch his beautiful skin. He pulls his hand away at the last second, terrified and too docile to actually make a move. He needs to leave, needs to get out of here before he does something idiotic. 

He’s procrastinating. 

Dean is just so alluring in sleep…his face is relaxed and gently set. His eyebrows don’t furrow, his mouth doesn’t frown…he actually looks younger. Although, Castiel will love Dean no matter how old he gets, no matter what form he takes, no matter the betrayal against him…it’s irrevocable. 

Something wild and dauntless possesses him, and he bends down to press a kiss to Dean’s warm cheek. He feels Dean’s moist breath against his throat, and he has to turn away before he moves his lips down to forbidden territory. 

Castiel should really get into the habit of leaving when he knows it’s best to, because suddenly Dean opens his eyes. 

“Cas.” His voice is rough and gravelly with sleep, and it makes the centuries old angel quiver. 

“Dean.” Castiel responds, his tongue gently caressing the name as it eases from his lips readily. 

“Stay.” Dean’s jade eyes are cloudy with sleep still, which explains this whole situation—because if this were to ever happen, it would be while Dean was drunk or sleepy. This isn’t what Dean actually wants, and it’s wrong, but when did Castiel ever do anything that was right?

He lies down beside the hunter, knowing he’ll have to leave before first light. If Dean finds them like this…Castiel can’t think of it. He wants Dean to think of this as a half-remembered dream and nothing more. Regardless, he still revels in the warm radiance of Dean’s body beside his. His breath (yes, Castiel has decided he quite likes the feeling of breathing, even though he doesn’t have to) catches in his lungs when Dean throws an arm over his body, and presses his face into the lapel of Castiel’s trench coat. 

“Good night, Cas.” Dean whispers.

“Good night, Dean.” Castiel says back quietly, a smile worming his way onto his face. 

Maybe it’s time for Castiel to be loved back.


End file.
